


Losing Mike's Virginity

by CarterGraysonsSmile



Category: R.E.M. band
Genre: Cute, Cuties, Love, Lovely, M/M, fan fiction, michaelstipe, mikemills, remband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarterGraysonsSmile/pseuds/CarterGraysonsSmile
Summary: Mike loved Michael as more than friends, always.





	Losing Mike's Virginity

Michael opened up his legs and let Mike through, stroking his neck as he whispered "I love you" through his moaned gasps. "Come closer Michael" Mike gasped "I need you inside me now, I love you n want you fuck" "I love you more, let me get inside you, eat me up fuck me" he moaned. Gasping loud as Mike got inside and fucked him hard. "Oh Mike that's the stuff give it to me", he gasped and moaned.

Mike stoped to lay up close to Michael and he gave him a beautiful shyful kiss, putting his hands in Michael's hair. "Your so beautiful and sweet Michael." Mike giggled at the sight of Michael's beautiful face, and hoped this would never end." "Awwww Mike", Michael smiled and stole a kiss. "I got so lucky to find you, and now that I have you I Promise to never let go of you." He reasured him before getting ready to go again. "Michael, can we lay here for a while, just you n me cuddling, no more fuck for tonight." Mike asked as he put his hands though Michael's messy hair. "Of course, now come e're Mike." Michael brought Mike closer and cuddled him close, burrying his face in Mike's neck, giving him a kiss before falling asleep.

Michael woke up face deep in Mike's neck, he sniffed it and starred to play with the other boy's hair before he turned around. "Michael", Mike called before sniffing Michael's neck and giving him a lip kiss. "Yeah Mike?", he asked, cuddling the boy close to him in his embrace. "It's too early in the morning go back to bed my love", Mike spoke softly, and pulled Michael closer. "But Mike, I can't sleep, can we just cuddle for a few minutes please??" Michael moaned. "Well alright my love." Mike formed a cuddle with Michael and held him close, sniffing him and smiling. "Awww Mike, your so sweet to me." Michael smiled and stole a kiss, pawing and grabing at the boy. "I love you so much Mike", he spoke in a soft, shy, warm voice, and giggled. Mike giggled back. "I love you too Michael, so much", Michael giggled again and smlied at the young boy. "Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me my little kitten" he whimpered and moaned.

"I got you come e're Michael", he kissed him and smiled. "Awww you called me Mikey", he giggled and kissed the boy again. "Of course I did." He looked the young boy in the eyes. "Do you want something Mikey?" He asked and gazed at him. "I want to fuck you Michael, like more sex, a continuation of last night." Mike pawed at Michael and pinned him against the bed frame, giving him kiss after kiss. "Mike, Mike, come closer n fuck me hard. Give me..., come inside me, ufffff." Michael grabed the young boy and moved his hands to take off his shirt, as Mike was doing the same to him. "Michael, that's the stuff." He giggled and moaned, still pawning at the boy while kissing him. "You can't keep your hands off me Mikey" Michael spoke, "n I like it." He grabed the young boy and moved his fingers up his body from his dick, moving up to his lips before giving him a soft, hot kiss, moaning and pawing until Mike took out his tounge and moved it a round Michael's mouth. "Mhhmmm Mike ur so hot, keep it coming" Michael said between kisses before breaking away. "That felt so nice Michael, can we do it again later?" Mike asked as he cuddled up to Michael to keep warm before falling asleep again. "Not at 2 am that's for sure." Michael moaned and fell back asleep in Mike's arms.

Mike wakes up to find Michael downstairs, he cuddles him in an embrace but Michael pushes away after a kiss. "Not yet my lovely, lets have breakfast first." Michael spoke in a soft tone as Mike agreed, sealing in the deal with a sexy hot tounge kiss followed by pinning Michael to the wall. The way he memorized Mike, the way he breathed into the caress of his neck, was enough to blow Mike off his feet. "Mhhhm I already had some breakfast, but I am ready for the main course." Mike spoke as Michael caressed and moved him to the couch. He pulled Mike's nipples in a bite before licking his chest, digging his cock into Mike's just long enough to hear him whice.

The room was empty just as Michael squirmed a bit. Michael continued to undress and caress Mike, a movement which made him swoon in excitement and wetness. A bulge came on and Mike embraced him in a hot, warm, eye melting kiss. One which lasted for minutes. "Mhhhmm Mike, fuck me you little kitten." Michael spoke as he grunted, moaning and pushing himself hard into Mike's cock. "Baby, I. I wanna lick your face." Mike grunted as Michael continued to press into him hard. He obliged and started to move his tounge around Mike's face, just enough until he reached his lips and gave them a soft sexy kiss, as hot as the sun. Tounge's twrilling and body's grinding they held on to each other in embrace and caress a bit longer before letting go to form a cuddle. "Mhhhm that was nice Mike." Michael informed him as he giggled and kissed his forehead with a big warm smile on his soft angel like face. Mike smiled back and held him tightly, a graceful embrace litten only by the love in there hearts.


End file.
